The Girl's Room
by Snickerdoodles4u
Summary: Ok, I have decided to add more to my unrealistic fantasy. Maybe that should be Genre 2Jk. Anyways, there is going to be more to it I guess. More characters are involved now. I was bored out of my mind, and another chapter seemed nice. Now I'm hooked.
1. Boys, Love, and Such

Disclaimer: Umm…I don't own anything obviously. I'm just bored out of my mind.

The Girls Room

Sakura put her lip gloss on as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She looked over to Ino, who was putting on purple eye shadow.

"You look good in purple," Sakura told her sometimes friend.

"Thanks," Ino replied. Temari came in and dropped her bag. Tenten helped her pick the items up.

"Thanks Tenten," Temari said, taking the tampon.

"You're welcome," Tenten replied in a friendly manner. The bathroom door was shoved open and Tayuya and Kin had poor Lee by the arms. They took him to one of the stalls and gave him a swirley. He left looking dizzy. Not too long later Hinata came in, shocked to see so many girls there.

"Oh, umm…h-hello," she mumbled quietly. Sakura practically jumped the poor girl.

"Hey Hinata, I have a question," she said excitedly. Hinata looked confused. "Do you like Naruto?" Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed deeply. She began pressing her two index fingers together.

"Well…umm…I…" Hinata couldn't seem to get the words out. Ino decided to join in.

"Of course she does! Haven't you seen the way she stares at him?" the blond said.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Tayuya yelled. "How would you like being pestered about your shitty love lives?"

"They're just being friendly. Hinata needs to open up some more," Temari said.

"Although it's true, they should approach the subject in a more discreet manner," Tenten chimed.

"You've been hanging around fate boy too much," Kin teased.

"W-well, I g-guess I do l-like…Naruto-kun," Hinata said. Ino squealed (bad pun). Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you do, Hinata. Maybe you should talk to him today," Sakura suggested.

"One step at a time," Tenten said.

"Yeah, we don't want her to get overwhelmed," Temari agreed.

"Let her do whatever the hell she wants, and if she wants to talk to the boy she'll do it," Tayuya said.

"Thanks for sharing your wisdom," Kin teased.

"I have an idea! Let's do Hinata's make up!" Sakura exclaimed. Most of the girls agreed. Hinata blushed as the girls "colored her face" as Neji put it once. Most of the colors were light blue, with a bit of pink blush. Finally Sakura put a clear shade of lip-gloss on the girl, and they were done.

"You look adorable!" Ino squealed (yet again, bad pun).

"You do look nice Hinata, not that you didn't before," Tenten complimented.

"Hell will freeze over if Naruto isn't the one to talk to you!" Kin exclaimed.

"I was getting ready to say that!" Tayuya snapped.

"All this time we've been pestering Hinata, but what about you other girls?" Temari asked. "Don't you have boy toys?"

"Sasuke is not a toy," Sakura said. It had taken a while, but Sakura finally convinced him to go on a date. Ever since then he hardly left her sight.

"Yeah, right…he's probably waiting for you right now," Ino joked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, what about you and that red haired Goth?" Sakura asked. Ino blushed.

"There's nothing between us, we're just friends," Ino defended.

"My brother hardly has friends, let alone friends that are girls. He so wants you," Temari said. Ino glared at her.

"What about you? You're stalking my lazy ass of a best friend!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'm not complaining…and I'm not stalking him. We're dating."

"That's what you want to think," Ino replied. Temari turned her attention to Kin.

"Aren't you dating the lead guitarist of you and Tayuya's band?" the blond asked.

"If you mean Zaku than yes," Kin replied. "Tayuya is dating Kiba."

"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata questioned.

"Damn you Kin! I told you not to tell!" Tayuya exclaimed.

"Kiba-kun is n-nice," Hinata said.

"That's why I'm dating the shit-head," Tayuya replied.

"Let's bug Tenten," Sakura said. "She lurves Neji!"

"I do not! He's just my friend," She defended.

"You're a bad liar. How could you not love someone that helped you get on the guys basketball team?" Temari asked.

"I…" Tenten was saved when someone came in.

"Hello ladies," Naruto said. NARUTO?

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Tayuya asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be in the…girl's room…?" Naruto became silent. He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Dumb ass," Tayuya snapped. Hinata was crimson.

"Sorry, wrong room," he apologized. "Well I better go." He turned his attention to Hinata. "You look nice by the way. Blue is the color for you." He left, and Hinata fainted in Temari's arms.

"I'll take her to class," Sakura said.

"Yeah we should all get going," Kin said. All the girls said their goodbyes and left the girls room.

A/N: That was pointless and stupid, but fun. Unfortunately that's not how the girls restroom really works.


	2. What's in the Boy's Room?

Three girls stood around in the girl's restrooms. They were discussing a very important topic when four more girls waked in. The four girls waved at Hinata, Tayuya, and Sakura.

"What's going on?" Ino, who had just walked in, asked. Temari, Tenten, and Kin looked interested as well.

"We were just discussing some shit Sakura brought up," Tayuya said.

"We w-were talking a-about what goes o-on in the b-boys room," Hinata replied. Sakura nodded.

"Well, that's easy. They just…well they…" Temari didn't know what to say.

"We really don't know," Tenten said. Kin looked thoughtful.

"Do you think they know what we do?" the dark haired girl asked.

"They probably do. That dumb ass Naruto probably told them," Tayuya said.

"I don't think he noticed," Sakura said.

"He is kind of oblivious," Tenten agreed.

"Haven't you ever watched those TV shows where guys do crazy things to find out our secrets?" Ino asked.

"Well, t-those shows a-are sometimes a b-bit farfetched," Hinata replied.

"We don't really have nicer bathrooms than them…I don't think. If we do, than I bet it's because we keep them nicer," Kin said. All the girls seemed to agree.

"We don't have fancy girl stuff either," Sakura said.

"We bring all that stuff ourselves," Temari said. The girls nodded.

"Gossip and female discussions is really what goes on in here," Tenten said.

"Sometimes I come in here and smoke some shit," Tayuya said.

"I always bring perfume to cover up the smell," Sakura said.

"Who cares what the boys do? I'm sure they don't care what we do," Ino said.

"Y-yeah. They p-probably never t-tried to find out," Hinata agreed. Little did they know…

"I just heard an intense conversation! I have the knowledge of what girls do…in their bathroom," Kiba said. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Dosu, Zaku, Kimimaru, Sakon, Ukon, Shino and Kankuro all were interested, even if some of them tried to hide it.

"Do tell," Gaara said.

Meanwhile…

"Am I the only one who feels that something is wrong?" Kin asked. The other six looked at her.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Tenten trailed off.

"I think you two are silly," Ino said.

"You're just paranoid," Sakura said. They all jumped when the door opened.

"Oh, hello ladies," a…undistinguishable voice said. It was Haku.

"What the hell? Aren't you a guy?" Tayuya asked.

"H-he always u-uses the girl's r-room," Hinata mumbled. Temari and Tenten nodded.

"Whatever," Tayuya said. Kin, Ino, and Sakura seemed to feel the same as her.

Haku used the restroom and came out to wash his hands.

"So, how are you all?" he asked.

"Good," the seven of them said in unison.

"Have you ever wondered what goes on in the boy's room? I've never been in there myself," Haku said. This got all of the girl's attention.

"We were just talking about that," Sakura said.

"You're actually a guy; you could go in there and see and than you can tell us what is going on when you get back," Tenten suggested.

"Well, I would, but Shino is in there," Haku said, blushing. It had been obvious that Haku had a crush on the bug loving male. Ino giggled.

"It could be your chance to talk to him. Maybe you can seduce him to the other side," the blond said. Haku blushed even deeper. Sometimes he reminded people of Hinata.

"Well, I guess…" Haku said. He went into the boy's room.

"Hey dudes," he said, trying to act like a guy. "Sup?"

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked. Haku's face turned crimson.

"I just came to see my homies," Haku replied. They all blinked.

"Well, we were just discussing _girls_," Zaku snapped.

"I don't think you would be interested in this conversation," Kiba said.

"I just…never mind," Haku said sadly. He began to walk out.

"Wait! I don't care if you're here," Naruto said. Haku smiled slightly.

"Thanks, but I'll just go to the girl's room. I wouldn't want to make you all uncomfortable by having a fag in here," Haku replied. He left, leaving a few of the guys in shock.

"He is gay?" Chouji asked. They all looked at Chouji.

"Where have you been?" Kankuro asked.

Haku went back to the girl's room dejectedly. They all stared at him, but felt kind of bad.

"Are you alright?" Tenten asked.

"They didn't seem comfortable with me there. They were talking about girls and Kiba said I wouldn't be interested in their conversation," Haku explained. The girls gasped.

"I'm sorry Haku. We shouldn't have made you go in there," Sakura said. She pulled Haku in to a comforting hug. Ino and Temari joined them. Haku smiled.

"Thanks girls. It is nice to have good friends," Haku said.

"If you ever want to come to the shit room here and hang we don't mind," Tayuya said.

"You're welcome any time you want," Kin said.

"Sometime it gets lonely with just the seven of us," Tenten said.

"I'll probably take you up on that offer," Haku replied. That was the start of a nice, long lasting friendship.


	3. In which Shikamru is whipped

The girl's room was filled with females, and one gay male. Temari sniffed, but held back the tears.

"He says it's too troublesome to work out. He won't even talk to me right now. Am I really that bossy?"

"Just like that Kelis song," Kin said. Sakura and Ino glared at the dark haired girl and she bit her lip.

"Don't worry Temari, he thinks EVERYTHING is too troublesome," Ino said. "He has been my best guy friend since we were born. We got into loads of fights and always worked them out," Ino tried comforting.

"There really isn't anything to worry about. He has been like this since primary school. Remember?" Sakura chimed.

"My brothers and I went to Suna during elementary school and middle school, so no, I don't remember," Temari replied.

"I'm s-sure Shikamaru doesn't m-mean what he s-says. He a-actually took the t-time to date y-you," Hinata stuttered. Temari snorted.

"Oh, two weeks of his time," Temari retorted.

"You need not worry Temari-san! I will brave the boy's room and speak to him," Haku said.

"The hell you are. Don't you remember what happened last time? You're potential boyfriend's best friend talked you down. Are you really going in there?" Tayuya asked.

"It could get ugly. Tayuya's future ex isn't the nicest person in the world," Tenten teased. Tayuya glared at the bun clad girl.

"You're not having much luck with wonder boy though," the red head spat.

"Girls, please don't fight. I shall return in moments."

Haku went to the boy's room with a smile on his face.

"Hello boys!" he exclaimed. "I hear from Temari that you are having difficulties in parodies," Haku told Shikamaru.

"That's trouble in paradise, Haku," Neji said. Haku merely smiled.

"So that's why they call you wonder boy!" Neji glared at the ground.

"Temari is troublesome. She thinks she has me whipped," Shikamaru explained. Naruto, who was talking to Sasuke, Kiba and Shino, spoke up.

"She does have you whipped. You are just being mean to her because you know she does. We're all whipped by the whole female species," the blond said.

"I'm not whipped you dobe," Sasuke replied.

"I think Sakura wants you to buy her lunch today," Kiba said.

"Oh, good thing I brought extra money just in case," Sasuke replied. When the other males in the room stared at him he turned a light shade of pink.

"Ya boys discussin' the ladies?" a male voice asked. Everyone turned to see a senior, Zabuza, who had been held back many a times. He gave a wink.

"Yes, Shikamaru is having difficulties in parodies," Haku replied.

"That's trouble in paradise," Neji said again. Haku turned red from embarrassment.

"Ya know, if I didn't know you were a guy I would probably ask for your number," Zabuza told Haku. The older male left, leaving the poor, confused Haku.

"I don't think he cares whether you are a boy or a girl," Naruto said. Haku almost fainted.

"Shikamaru, just admit your whipped and kiss her till she can't breathe," Kiba said. The other boys nodded.

"I must return to my female companions," Haku said. He left the restroom and went to the other one.

"How'd it go," Kin asked. Haku smiled.

"I think soon Temari will have difficulties in parodies…I mean trouble in paradise, no more!" Haku exclaimed. The girls, except Temari, smiled. The bell rang and they all went to the hall. Temari was surprised to see Shikamaru standing in front of her.

"The entire race of man kind is ruled by females, and I am the most whipped of all," he said, giving her a very long, passionate, non-school appropriate kiss. It was broken up when Ibiki came and gave them detention slips.

"I do not tolerate PDA," he said.


End file.
